The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that A flatbread is a simple bread made with flour or corn, water, and salt, and then thoroughly rolled into flattened dough. A tortilla is a type of flatbread. Typically, the tortilla is a type of thin flatbread made from finely ground wheat flour. Tortillas are commonly prepared with meat to make dishes such as tacos, burritos, and enchiladas.
It is well known that the preparation of tortillas involves numerous manipulations of dough, cooking pans, and finished tortillas. In one common preparation, a dough composition made from flour or corn, water, and salt is mixed and formed into a generally large ball shape. Next, the dough is divided into smaller 1½″ balls. Each ball is flattened and rolled into an approximate 7″ circle with a rolling pin. The circle of dough may then be cooked in a greased griddle for approximately one minute on each side.
Typically, it is at the stage of coking, filling, and serving that difficulties may arise with preparation of the tortilla. The griddle is hot and has hot oil therein. An inadequate utensil makes grasping the tortilla difficult without breaking it. Also, the tortilla must be filled and rolled while still hot to achieve optimal taste. This can be difficult without the proper utensil.
Even though the above cited methods for holding a flatbread some of the needs of the market, a utensil and method for holding a flatbread that enables the flatbread to be clamped, penetrated, flipped, dipped, and rolled during preparation is still desired.